mrmenocfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Little Miss Shit/@comment-32123381-20180226123910/@comment-65.216.74.168-20180226150849
Hi! I just found this... uh... thing you wrote and I must say a few things about it. Let's start, shall we? What I have to say is that: You are an unbearably self-righteous person, you're so self-centered that you don't know which site you should post this crap in and you bitch about things that never happened or have no meaning. Not only that, you posted something totally uninteresting, I think you might be inbred, it is obvious that your brain is logic retardant, lame, stupid, and rotten. Hey look! My previous paragraph was longer than any worthwhile thought of which you are capable. You kow what else? It is surprising how your trollfic was shockingly lucid and coherent, considering it was dictated to you by a retarded monkey after you were apparently raped by angry gorillas in violation of the terms of your parole for smoking pot on your school's bathroom. Unfortunately, your trollfic was a vast well of shit into which I poured two minutes of my precious life, only to be rewarded with a vague sense of having been cheated out of the laughs trollfics normally bring. It was more tedious than a Phaedrus manifesto or apparently very poorly translated from the original Sanskrit, but nonetheless, it was first and foremost an inspiration to degenerate inbred rednecks everywhere. Your trollfic reminded me of a stream-of-consciousness novel written by a chimpanzee and my attention was drawn to the fact that the process of placing one word after another until a coherent thought has been formed has obviously eluded you. In fact, your attempt to be a troll is pathetic, as you do not have the reading comprehension skills that God gave the common gerbil and you obviously do not have opposable thumbs. Furthermore, you may have greatly misunderstood the purpose of this internet site, which means that you are too stupid to live, yet somehow you operate a computer. Your stupidity has been pointed out to you before without your comprehension, which is not surprising as your brain is the size of a bacteria. Also, your single-minded zealotry has forced me to reconsider my opposition to post-natal abortion. Just don't type again until after you remove the webbing from between your fingers. As punishment you must apologize to everybody that you decided to target. You must buy a shoehorn, and pry your head out of your ass. In closing, I'd like to say: Go play outside and also that I pity you. I'd tell you to go to hell, but since I think your IQ must be 7 then it means you're too stupid to enter the Hades. Hey, isn't it time for you to change your diaper? It's starting to stink. By the way, do us all a favor and jump into some industrial chemical waste then go and try to rape a bear. Finally, you must know that I'm convinced your writing talents are better suited to pissing in the snow. I'd just like to say, 'I'm sorry' to whoever bred to produce you. You suck. Was that monosyllabic enough? Sincerely: Mr. Fucktastic